I Had a Great Life
by GateSeeker2
Summary: Sam reflects on her life after a recent traumatic loss and realizes that she will always have her beloved, her soul mate and her best friend around her. It’s just some sappy ponderings.


**Title**: "I Had a Great Life"

**Written**: January 26, 2005

**Copyright**: © 2004

**Author**: "GateSeeker2"

**E-mail**: gateseeker2 (at) netzero (dot) com

**Status**: Complete

**Sequel/Series**: Futuristic sequel to "I Love My Life."

**Summary**: Sam reflects on her life after a recent traumatic loss and realizes that she will always have her beloved, her soul mate and her best friend around her. It's just some sappy ponderings.

**Season**: Future – approximately fifty years into the future.

**Classification**: Original story

**Spoilers**: Not too many really: Children of the Gods

**Category**: General/Romance

**Characters**: Sam Carter and her POV mainly also has Jacob Carter

**Pairing**: Sam/Jack

**Rating**: PG

**Legend**:

Ellipses (…) - indicates a pausing or a hesitation in a person's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.

Words in ALL CAPITALS indicate words that a person is attempting to emphasize

**Warnings**: None.

**File Size**: 148 KB as a Microsoft Word Document

**Archive**: and . and 

Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I do not make any money off of these stories - no matter how much I might want to.

**Other Stories:** If you like this story, check out my others posted to this website: "Worth It," "I Love My Life," "Biggest Decision," "Waiting for the Dawn," "Forever Changed," "Just Another Guest," and "Why Him?" Let me know what you think.

Thanks, and enjoy!

"**I Had a Great Life"**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in a clear blue sky. There were no clouds to mar the view, and the wind was almost non-existent. The temperature wasn't too cold or too hot but just right for a Colorado Springs summer day in late August. To the general masses it was indeed a beautiful day, but to Sam it was anything but.

Today, she couldn't help but feel cold and empty. For Sam, it felt as if she was standing in a murky fog unable to get her bearings and find her way. All alone, she could do nothing but look down toward her feet. If she looked up, it might be construed that she was acknowledging the apparent spectacular day. And Sam refused to do that.

Sam stood there for a long time – still and rigid – in the neatly cropped patch of fresh sod. Her gaze hadn't left the object of her desire. It had been in the early morning when she arrived, and the joyful sun had only begun its slow journey over the horizon a few hours ago. Yet, exactly how long she was there she wasn't sure, but she remained there until she felt him.

For years she had been able to sense him. He approached her quietly from behind and waited to be acknowledged. He knew that she had sensed his approach probably before she had heard it. Noticing how tired and worn out she looked, his heart broke for her.

"Sam," he said somewhat quietly, "I came as soon as I could." His voice was becoming clouded with grief.

"I know." She replied with ageless acceptance.

"I'm so sorry Sam." He drew closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders in a small gesture of comfort. He wanted to do more but was unsure of what she wanted or needed just now.

After standing there numb with overwhelming emotions, she succumbed to her grief and allowed the now frequent tears to begin their familiar journey once again down her cheeks when she felt his hands upon her. As the tears began to flow and she attempted to stifle her sobs, she was gently turned into the awaiting and comforting arms of her father.

"Oh Sammie." Jacob Carter uttered through his own hushed sobs as he was now quietly crying with his daughter. He hurt for her. It was never easy for a parent to watch a child embroiled in such grief. It saddened him to no end to watch his daughter experience this depth of loss. However, Jacob was grieving over his own loss as well.

They stood there for several minutes crying in silence together. Sam was hanging on to her father for strength and support. Jacob tightly clung to his daughter while gently rubbing and patting her back.

After the crying had subsided somewhat, Jacob spoke, "Let's sit down Sam." He directed them toward the wooden park bench that was merely three feet away on the nearby walk path. When they sat down, Jacob put his right arm around Sam's shoulders in order to keep her snuggled warmly up next to him. And, with his left hand, he grasped both of hers. He just had to touch her and let her know that he was there for her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Neither one needed to speak. After all, what was there to say? Grief was a bond that had been forged early in their father/daughter relationship. So, with out words, they silently comforted each other.

The early morning sun that had been in front of Sam had moved slowly across the clear sky until it was now directly overhead. Sam had been here for quite some time and Jacob was hesitant to rush her. He would gladly sit with her as long as she felt the need, but it was now noon and he wondered how long she intended to remain.

"Sam?" He spoke softly.

"Yes, Dad?" She replied instinctively.

"Do you plan on staying much longer?"

At first she bristled a bit at her father's words. It was almost insensitive, but she knew why he was asking. She would have willingly stayed there forever, but it was already mid-day and she knew that she was expected back before long.

"No, not too much longer." Her voice was so devoid of emotion that Jacob knew he wouldn't press her to leave.

"OK," he patted her right shoulder and propped his chin on her head. "We'll stay some more."

After a few more minutes, Sam spoke.

"They just put it in yesterday." She stated matter-of-factly as her head gestured to the large piece of granite in front of her. Jacob didn't respond, so Sam continued. "They had to replace it because the inscription had been wrong on the first one."

Their eyes locked onto the stone marker.

**Here lies a man of few words…**

**Major General Jonathan "Jack" Charles O'Neill**

**United States Air Force**

**Born October 20, 1952 Died July 26, 2045**

…**but he was an amazing man: husband, father, and friend.**

**Gone Fishing**

"He was ninety-three?" Jacob was astonished. After blending with Selmac, Jacob had begun to stop paying attention to age anymore. It was becoming unsettling to him to watch those closest to him begin to age while he seemed to not age at all. Jacob still only looked about sixty-five years old or at least the same as he did on the day when he accepted Selmac.

"Yeah," Sam huffed slightly, "I think he was more surprised than anyone that he lived as long as he did."

"Well, I admit, it surprised me too." Jacob agreed.

Sam lifted her head off her father's shoulder and reached for a tissue in her sweater pocket. "Well, I thought his longevity might have been, in part, attributed to his many uses of the sarcophagus all those years ago." Sam was forever the scientist. "You know, sort of resetting his internal organs each time." She wiped her eyes and chuckled softly as she continued, "But Jack started telling me that he thought he was just too ornery to die."

Jacob subtly laughed out loud at that as he knew well of his son-in-law's antics and behavior. "Yeah, that sounds like Jack."

Silence surrounded them again but only briefly this time.

"Oh Dad!" Sam's voice was so strained with raw grief and misery. "I love him so much! How am I ever going to live without him?" She had been fearful of Jack's possible demise years ago while on SG1 and all the heroic and downright foolish missions that he had gone on, but she wasn't prepared for it then and she was even less prepared for it now. Her face was scrunched tight in fear of the loneliness that had so recently consumed her.

Jacob's ever present companion was silent through this entire exchange, but felt as if now was the time to speak. After lowering and raising his head, Selmac tried to comfort Sam. "Samantha," she said softly, "I have lived hundreds of years and have seen many loved ones die. Death is never easy to endure. However, your father and I will be here for you. I assure you that your loss is felt by many and your grief share. I personally regret that you must experience such sorrow now. Please know that I believe upon Jack O'Neill's death that the universe has lost a most trusted alley, Earth a fierce warrior, and myself a true friend. I am sorry Samantha." The depth of emotion and grief was evident in Selmac's voice. She had grown close to this Tau'ri family; they had become her family.

"Thank you Selmac." Samantha replied earnestly. She knew that Jack was indeed well thought of through the universe by their alien allies, but that didn't take the sting of her bitter loss away. "But, it's just so…hard." And she now grieved loudly with unrestrained sobs.

"Sammie, I'm so sorry baby." Jacob once again spoke and drew Sam in close to him and hugged tightly while rocking her slightly. He tried to comfort her as best he could. "I know Sam…I know it hurts…," he wanted to turn her thoughts to her joys instead of her sorrows, "…but, between being his second-in-command and being married, you had almost fifty or so years together Sam." His voice choked towards his last comment. "You know, I only had your mother with me for eighteen."

Sam was instantly startled by her father's words. "Oh Dad! I'm so sorry. I don't mean to sound insensitive…oh my…I'm so sorry…Dad…I…"

Jacob quickly cut her ramblings off, "Sam! It's OK." He tried to soothe her since he could tell this outburst was causing her even more distress. "Sshhhh Sam. Really. It's OK…Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you further. Sssshhhhh listen…Sam…I've had years to deal with your mother's death. I still love her and miss her…and always will..., but I was trying to say, awkwardly I might add, how happy I am for you that you and Jack were able to be together for so long…especially after all you had to go through to get together in the first place."

This caught her attention and she began to calm down. Jacob was looking straight into her blue eyes that had grown paler with age.

"Sam, I don't begrudge you your life with Jack. I think it's wonderful that you both had each other for so long." He implored her with his eyes for her to believe his words.

Jacob reached down and took the now damp and crumpled tissue that Sam was holding and patted her cheeks dry. The action was reminiscent to when she was only eight and her dog died. She had cried for days then and seemed so inconsolable for weeks, but in time she was able to move past that critical time and learn a valuable lesson, the first of many, regarding life and death. However, he knew that this time her grief was going to continue for a very long time and there would be no lesson. As he continued to wipe away her tears, he was still amazed by his daughter. She was still a vibrant and attractive woman who had aged well despite the harsh physical traumas that she had endured over the years. On the outside she was clearly an eighty year old woman who could probably pass for seventy, but looking into her blue eyes now he still saw the sweetness of his little girl. And, she needed her father now just as much as she ever had.

"It's true. I may be somewhat envious Sam, but that's life. You take what you get and make the most of it. I would have loved to have had your mother with me longer, but I'm so very grateful for the time that we did have Sam, and for the two beautiful children that we created."

Jacob reached up and lovingly caressed Sam's once smooth cheek.

"Sam you've had a good life."

She blinked several times trying to further clear her eyes. She was startled from her own recent grief by how much her father still grieved for her mother even though he had begun a new, albeit brief, relationship years ago with a fellow Tok'Ra.

"No Dad," she paused then stressed, "I had a GREAT life."

Jacob nodded in understanding, "Yes you did." He pulled her into yet another hug. "I love you Sammie."

"I love you too Dad. I'm glad that you're here."

He withdrew slightly so that he could look into her eyes, "I got here as soon as I could you know. I wish I could have been here for you when it happened."

Sam had learned years ago to deal with her father's often sporadic and unexpected appearances in her life. She knew that he would return to Earth as quickly as he could once he had received word of Jack's death. Merely nodding her head, she accepted her father's words.

"So, he asked tentatively, "how did it happen?"

It wasn't something she was ready to discuss, but maybe she needed to start the healing process. Sam stared briefly out into the distance. Then with a sigh, she recounted her thoughts of the day that would forever change her life. "Well, we had gone up to the cabin with Becky, her family, and a couple of PJ's kids a few weeks ago." A far off look of contentment appeared on her face. "And, you know how Jack always loved to spend time there." She smiled for the first time in three weeks. "We were spending a nice week there. Jack loved watching the grandkids fish and swim. Then him and the boys would trek through the nearby woods and explore. Jack was having such a wonderful time. But that last morning...," her voiced hitched slightly, "…he woke up extra early and extra frisky and.…"

Jacob halted her abruptly, "Whoooaaaaa there Sammie." He held his hands up in mock surrender and teasingly continued, "I don't care if you are eighty years old. You're still my little girl and I still don't want to think of you as sexually active." He tried to scowl but it came out more like a smirk.

Sam laughed then rolled her eyes, "Oh Dad. Please, I'm a mother, grandmother, and a great-grandmother for cryin' out loud!" She playfully swatted his arm knowing that he was attempting to cheer her up. "I even look old enough to be your mother." And then the two chuckled briefly.

Grinning slightly, she began her story again. "Even at ninety-three, Jack could still make me want him. OK so maybe at eighty and ninety-three it might be considered 'gross' to the younger firmer sexier generation, but when I looked at him…," she inhaled deeply, "I could still see him – those vibrant sexy brown eyes from the first time I ever met him all those years ago." Her eyes became glassy all over again. "After all these years Dad, I still desired to be held in his arms. I always felt so safe and loved there." She silently reflected a bit.

"And…," Jacob inserted trying to pull her back into the conversation.

She sniffed a couple of times and wiped her nose before continuing. "And…well…we woke up that morning and I noticed how lovingly he looked at me…needless to say it was an…amazing…morning." She blushed a little. "Then we had breakfast with everyone. Jack then promptly headed for the shed to gather his fishing gear and a beer from the refrigerator in the barn. He knew how I hated him drinking at his age, and since it was only around 9AM, I told him not to drink, but he simply informed me, teasingly of course, that he was ninety-three year old and he could drink when and what he wanted." She absently mindedly played with the damp crumpled tissue in her hand. "So with that, he gave me a deep and loving kiss before putting on his sunglasses and strolling over to his little dock to sit in his lawn chair and fish." A slight chuckle emanated deep within her chest. "I couldn't help but laugh at the antics that I had come to love." Her voice now choked with emotion. "So, Becky and I busied ourselves around the cabin for a little while before sitting on the front porch to rest and visit. It was a very relaxing vacation. The kids were off exploring and Alan was taking a nap in the hammock. Soon it was time for lunch, so I went to the dock to see what Jack wanted on his sandwich when…," she gasped slightly as tears once again clouded her eyes, "when…I noticed how his fishing rod had fallen out of his hand and how still he was. I knew right then that he had died sometime during the morning." She was sobbing heavily now and yet trying unsuccessfully to control herself. "I knelt down and removed his glasses. His eyes were closed and he had a little contented smirk on his face." Large tears were streaming down her cheek. "Dad, he was gone and I felt so alone. But I knew that he wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. He looked so peaceful."

Jacob again hugged his daughter. "Sammie, I'm so sorry."

"When does the hurt go away Dad?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

He pulled back and cupped her sweet face with his hands. "It doesn't baby. But it will lessen…in time."

"Time," she said with a "humph" for emphasis. "I'm not sure how much time I have left Dad or if I even want to have 'time' without Jack."

"I know Sam." He released her face, gripped her hand and adjusted back in the bench until he appeared more comfortable. "Look at me…I've already lived longer than I ever should have." He now focused his eyes on the distant tree line that edged the far gates of the Colorado Springs cemetery. "I've outlived a wife and a son and…," he sighed, "with Selmac's assistance I still have about another hundred and fifty or so years to go." It was uncertain whether or not he was sad or happy about that fact, but the neutral tone of his voice hinted toward sadness. He continued, "So barring accident or injury, I'll even out live my gorgeous and intelligent daughter." He had now turned in to place a kiss gently on her cheek.

"Daaaadddd," She droned out and teased as she again playfully swatted at his chest. But she turned serious again looking straight into her father's eyes she asked, "Will you look after them?"

He didn't have to think twice about whom she was referring. He knew instantly.

"Always Sam." Jacob reassured her confidently. "I promise."

A small part of him was excited thinking that he would be able to see many future generations of his lineage, but it also grieved him deeply to think that in the near future that Sam would be gone too.

It had been some years since Jack and Sam's kids had stopped calling him Grandpa. After all, it had come to the point some time ago when it looked rather strange to call a man who looked younger than their parents, "Grandpa." However, all four of the O'Neill children had become involved in the Stargate Program which to much surprise had till remained a secret to the rest of Earth even after all this time. However, it was destined to be exposed sooner or later. Yet, even though Jacob was thrilled to be part of the quadruplet's lives and be counted as an honorary uncle of sorts to his own great-grandchildren he had lost contact with his son Mark's family ages ago. Sure, he stayed up to date, through Sam, on the goings on of his grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but it wasn't the same. However, one of Mark's grandsons had just joined the United States Air Force Academy and would be starting there this fall so perhaps one future day Jacob Carter could establish a relationship with young Cadet Trenton Carter. The young Cadet had wanted to follow in his families' Air Force tradition. And Jacob Carter couldn't be prouder.

Of course, sometimes when alone with his four grand kids - Jake, Michael, Becky, and PJ - they would affectionately call him, "Grandpa," which delighted him greatly. He just wished that the love of his life, Sam's mom, could have lived long enough to witness how happy Sam and Mark were in their lives and enjoy their grand kids together.

The father and daughter duo who had battled countless Goa'uld and other galactic evils merely sat there quietly taking comfort in one another and how much their lives had changed and would continue to change.

Mark Carter and his wife had died some years ago. Bra'tac, Teal'C, and Ishta were all gone. The Tretonin worked wonders in sustaining their lives for years after their symbiotes were removed, but even Tretonin couldn't sustain them forever. Teal'C however, had died a warrior's death in one of the last battles fought, a mere fifteen years ago, against the Goa'uld. He was already old even for a Jaffa, but he had insisted that this was what his life was to be about. Teal'C demanded freedom for his people from the Goa'uld, and he got it. R'yac and Ka'ryn had followed in Teal'C's example and had been living on Earth for quite some time with their children. R'yac worked at the SGC on SG1 actually and made his father proud. Jonas Quinn had passed away many years earlier at the hands of an assassin. The good natured alien had been newly elected to govern his world Langara and was eagerly moving forward with various alliances not only with Earth but other worlds as well when a way word and disgruntled fellow Kelownan felt that Quinn needed to be eliminated.

Janet had been the first of their inner circle of SGC family to die on that fateful day while on the battlefield trying to save the then Airman Wells. Cassie was still alive though and was a physician for the SGC, and at sixty-four years of age she wasn't planning on retiring yet. Cassie never joined the Air Force, but instead she had worked at the SGC as a civilian much like Daniel. She never desired to serve in the military, but after Janet had died she knew without a doubt that she would follow in Janet's medical footsteps. So Jack had arranged for Cassie to work as an intern in the infirmary while attending college. During college Cassie met and married a young man who was also studying to be a doctor. However, Cassie's first marriage had ended in divorce. Eventually though, Cassie met and fell in love with an SGC officer. They married and had three beautiful children. However, due to the nature of their work, her husband was killed while off world on a mission that went horribly wrong. It was hard for Cassie because she had lost so many family members already. But she was a survivor and life some how continued forward.

Life for retired Lieutenant General George Hammond was a long and lustrous one. He had continued working at the Pentagon for several more years after his promotion. However, he eventually retired and returned to Colorado Springs to be near his family which included not only his daughter and his granddaughters but Sam and Jack and all of SG1's brood as well. He was lovingly know by many as Grandpa George.

Daniel and Sarah Gardner were married for years and had two wonderful girls. They had also had the opportunity expand their family when they adopted two brothers from off-world when it was evident that Ba'al had just attempted to annihilate their planet. It had been a planet that Osiris had been overseeing for Anubis as a mining/research facility. Sarah had taken a special interest in these boys, probably in attempts to rectify the horrors that she had witnessed at the hands of Osiris. Sarah worked along side her husband at the SGC as well as taught at the Academy. Daniel worked right up until the time of his death – literally. He died about five years ago from a sudden brain aneurysm while working in his SGC lab attempting to decipher a language found by SG19 on a glass like surface tablet. No one at the SGC had ever before seen the strange markings. Sarah was still alive but was now living in an assisted living nursing home. Her mind seemed to have regressed and seemed to constantly discuss all of Osiris' exploits. It was as if Osiris had won the battle for her mind yet again.

Yes, their SGC family had certainly changed over the years. Many were gone having died in battle or moved on from the service of the SGC. Yet, many others were still vital to Earth's exploration efforts and remained close.

* * *

The two figures huddled together on the cemetery bench were lost in their thoughts and conversation and hadn't heard the approach of the intruder.

The attractive man spoke quietly at first so as not to startle them. "Hey." He just wanted to gain their attention.

He was standing in front of both of them now with his hands thrust deeply into his front pants pockets. His stance was confident yet relaxed. The light weight leather jacket that he wore hung loosely on him while his brown hair was appearing unkempt and familiar. Sam couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind his dark sunglasses. But she knew exactly who it was, and he had never looked more like his father than now.

"Jake," Sam said as only a proud mother could. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob had now stood to shake his namesake's hand and give him a manly hug to which the younger man went willingly.

"It's good to see you son." Jacob stated.

"You too Grandpa." Jake replied softly. Then the two men broke apart.

"Well," Jake removed his glasses so that he could answer his mother's earlier question, "Beck sent me after you."

"What time is it?" His mother asked.

"It's almost one." Jake answered her then turned towards Jacob. "When did you get in, Sir?"

"I arrived at the SGC early this morning and called Becky. She told me that Sam had just left in a taxi to come here. I had an airman drive me over and drop me off as soon as I could."

"I'm glad you're here." Jake was instantly comforted when he had approached his mother and recognized the man's figure as that of his grandfather. He knew that he was willing to be there for his mother during her time of grief, but he also knew that his mother would bottle most of her emotions up before sharing. Of course, these three individuals gathered here knew what it was like to lose a spouse.

Jonathan Jacob O'Neill had been married to a wonderful woman who was absolutely perfect for him in so many ways. He had met her while stationed in Italy during his first posting after graduating from the USAF Academy. They had two rambunctious boys, Curtis and Carter, and one light brown curly haired girl with big blue eyes like her grandmother. However, one day after Sophia had picked up the boys after school and was taking them to hockey practice, a reckless driver attempting to out run local law enforcement ran a red light and slammed his large vehicle into her smaller one. Even with all the scientific advancements in motor safety in this of technology, collisions and deaths still occurred. Sophia never had a chance since her driver door took the full brunt of the impact. The two boys were clinging to life support for the next few days before succumbing to death. His loss was almost physically suffocating Jake. In the span of days he had lost three-fourths of his family, and he didn't know how he could possibly continue. But he had to persevere because miraculously his ten month old daughter who had been snuggly wrapped in her fuzzy sleeper and bundled tightly in her warm blanket had been thrown from the wreckage while still strapped into her car seat. At first the doctors had feared the worse for her, but she had come away from the crash with little more than a few minor bruises. So Jake had to continue for his daughter – Grace O'Neill. Therefore after funerals and things were attended to, Jake had finally yielded to his mother's wishes and transferred to Cheyenne Mountain. He had never wanted to be based there because of the obvious family legacy. Jake became the last of General Jack O'Neill's children to be privy to the true secretive operations that really went on beneath that mountain. Now he wished that he had given in to his mother and father's prompting years earlier because not a day goes by since the accident where he wonders if he had transferred sooner would his family still be alive.

Gracie was now a playful four, soon to turn five, year old who was the delight of her father's life.

"So," Sam let out a weary sigh, "Becky sent you to bring me home heh?" Sam tried to grin, but that daughter of hers was draining. Yes, Becky and her mother got along well, but sometimes Becky was just too smothering with her well meaning intentions.

"Yeah…it's already one and Little Jack's birthday party is scheduled to start at two." Jake informed them. "She didn't want you to miss it."

"Well, we definitely can't miss that!" Jacob cheered enthusiastically and clapped his hands together once.

"Shall we?" Jake motioned in the direction of his dark extended cab truck parked on the nearby cemetery driveway.

"Yes, but…can you two give me another minute?" She asked apprehensively. "I'll be along shortly." She patted both their backs as if to shoo them away. "I promise." They took the hint and left her as she requested.

Sam watched them walk away from her for a minute before turning and moving back over to the low headstone. She bent over slightly to straighten the little American flag that she placed on his grave near the fake plastic flowers. She had wanted fresh but knew that plastic would last longer and be more appealing over time. She had even brought extra flowers and had placed a few at Charlie's grave, which was just one grave over to the left from his father's.

"Well Jack." Sam sighed. "We've been through a lot together." She reached down to lovingly finger the chiseled name on the tombstone. "You've given me so much in this life. You became my life Jack." Bending up from the awkward position and briefly glancing over at Jake. "You may be gone from this world my darling husband, but you will never leave my heart. Thank you Jack for a great life."

As she finished, she briefly touch her lips as if to recall all of the kisses that she shared with this man of her dreams. She gently kissed her fingers wishing that somewhere he could feel her love.

* * *

Jacob Carter and Jake O'Neill were sitting in Jake's truck while giving Sam a few last moments alone.

"So Jake, how've you been?"

"All in all, Grandpa, not bad. Missions have been stacking up, but you know…Oh…but Gracie is great. She's all into ballet now. She'll be happy to see you."

"Well, I can't wait to see her either. Who's all going to be at the party?" Jacob was hoping he might get to see most of the kids.

"I think just about everyone and a few of Little Jack's friends from school of course."

All four of Sam and Jack's children lived relatively close to one another which made get together relatively easy. Plus, since all four of the kids new how precarious and precious life was, they got together quite often for birthdays, and anniversaries, and barbeques, and just for about anything.

"General Taylor told me this morning that you had been promoted." Jacob stated proudly. He had given Jake a chance to tell him a minute ago, but Jake was just like his father and didn't feel the need to praise his own accolades.

"Uhm yeah…I was promoted about three months ago."

"Well, congratulations. That's great son. A chip off the 'ol block I guess." Jacob reached across the front seat and patted Jake on the shoulder. "Oh hey wait… another Colonel O'Neill," Jacob shook his head, "how will the SGC survive?"

Both men broke out with a laugh.

"HA HA." Jake exaggerated as he teasingly reproached his grandfather. "Dad got in a few jabs too!"

"I'm sure he did. I bet that was a proud day for Jack."

"Yeah, I think he was." Jake was moved but was able to somehow control the tears that were threatening to form. "It was a nice ceremony. General Taylor had arranged it so both Mom and Dad were there to pin me. So now I wear one of Mom's eagles and one of Dad's on each shoulder." Now a tear did come to his eye. "It was really…," he swallowed hard once, "...pretty special." And then he cleared his throat so that he wouldn't cry.

Jacob could tell that his grandson was moved, so he tried to lighten the mood. "What? You didn't want to wear my eagles?"

Jake chuckled, "Nah, I'll wait and wear your stars."

Just then, Sam had made her way over to the truck and opened the passenger side door.

"OK you two youngins…help an old woman up in this truck. We have a birthday part to go to."

Both men were amazed at the strength of character as she attempted to hide her pain while bringing some levity into a grave time. Plus retired Lieutenant General Samantha Carter-O'Neill was not about to further dampen an already sad time by being late to her grandson's eighth birthday party.

* * *

The ride to PJ's house was made in relative silence. But once they arrived the house was buzzing with activity. Lots of little boys were running around the front yard playing a sort of tag and soccer. A few girls were joining them but most of the girls were just watching from the large front porch. Various adults were playing a game of volleyball on the side lawn. The house was decorated with streamers and balloons and was definitely ready for a party.

PJ saw the truck pull up and headed over to help his mother down. Becky had told him that Jake would go and retrieve their mother from their father's grave.

"Hey mom." He gave her a quick hug.

"Hi honey." She answered; her voice nearly choking upon seeing how much PJ also looked like Jack. PJ was wearing an old gray T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts with sandals. Although he was a bit shorter and his build was much more muscular than Jack, he still retained those expressive brown eyes as did her other two sons. Jake and Michael, however, were much leaner in frame.

PJ yelled towards the house to get everyone's attention, "Hey everyone! Grandma's here!" And soon they all came running.

Sam looked at the house and saw Michael coming out holding his one year old son Quinton with little Gracie in tow. Sam was confronted with Jack's image everywhere.

PJ was about to close the passenger truck door when he heard, "Hey! Don't close that yet."

"What?" PJ turned to look into the cab. He had been so intent on helping his mother that he hadn't even noticed the passenger in the back.

By now, Jake had come around the front of the truck. "Yeah little brother, don't close it yet. I brought a special guest."

PJ instantly took offense at the "little brother" remark. Of course, Jake had called him that for years, especially when it was clear during puberty that PJ was going to be the shortest of the quadruplets. PJ only stood about five foot eight inches tall while Jake was the tallest at six foot four and a half inches tall. Michael was at least his Dad's height around six feet two inches and even Becky was close to five foot nine like her mother.

So, PJ just chose to ignore his "big brother's" attempt at humor and focus on the passenger.

"Gran…ahhh…I mean Jacob." He caught himself before he finished saying, "Grandpa." PJ pulled Jacob into a fierce manly hug. PJ so idolized his Grandpa. He pulled away with tears in his eyes, "I'm so glad you could be here Jacob."

"Me too son…me too."

Turning away from the truck, PJ had positioned himself on Jacob's right side while Jake was on his grandfather's left side. All three men were standing with shoulders wrapped around each other as they headed toward the house.

Sam had already began to make her way to the center of the yard where she was constantly surrounded by her many grandchildren who were busily hugging her and exclaiming, "Grandma! Grandma!" They all loved the special attention that she lavished on each and every one of them.

However, one child yelled, "Daddy!," instead and ran to her father. Jake scooped up the curly headed bundle and hugged her tightly."

"How's my baby girl?"

"I want cake!" She stated emphatically.

Jacob chuckled, "Yep, she's definitely an O'Neill."

The O'Neill family descendents celebrated a wonderful day for Little Jack's eighth birthday party in spite of the fact that the head of this clan was no longer with them.

No one, especially Jack O'Neill himself could have ever imagined how blessed he would be with a new family so late in his life. Years earlier, Jack was thrilled to finally be able to love Samantha Carter openly and without fear of breaking regulations, but creating a family with her had overwhelmed him everyday. It took him years to feel as if he had actually deserved all of the incredible things that he was now enjoying. After Charlie's death he retreated to a place of deep sorrow and unbearable pain laced with extreme guilt. And, the immediate joy that he felt upon the birth of his quadruplets was tainted with Jack's never ending remorse. Yet with time and Sam's devoted love, acceptance, and reassurance, Jack had finally allowed himself to come to terms with what had happened and realized that the love he gave to his new children would in no way diminish the love that he would always have for Charlie. So, in time Jack's family grew. Not only was Jack able to witness his children's growth into adulthood, but he was also able to view a third generation of O'Neills being born. But the undisputed miracle was the birth of Jack and Sam's great-grandchild – Charles Carter Morgan. It was more than Jack could have ever dreamed.

So, here was the O'Neill family as well as their extended family members gathered out front of PJ and Laura's home waiting for the family historian, Michael, to take the usual family photo thereby capturing in time the changes of life. This was to be the first family photo without the head of the family – Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill.

Sam was positioned in the center of the photo seated on a fold up chair while her father was standing directly behind her with his reassuring hand placed on her shoulder. Jake was sitting in front of her on the summer grass with his legs folded and his pride and joy, four year old Gracie, sitting in his lap. On each side of Jacob were PJ and a space for Michael once he finished setting up the camera. PJ was standing proudly with his arm around Laura (Jackson) O'Neill his wife of twenty-two years.

PJ and Laura had the largest brood with five children – all of which were scattered throughout the photo. Of course, it would have been six children if little Dylan had not succumbed to SIDS when he was only two months old. PJ and Laura had started their family when they were both mere teenagers much to both of their parents displeasure, but time proved the love and devotion that they had for one another was destined to last over time. And their three boys and two girls gave evidence to that. Their oldest daughter was seated on the ground between her husband Wyatt and her Uncle Jake while holding her two year old son Charlie.

Michael was going to be standing next to his wife Ming. She was currently holding their squirming youngest son and wondering how and when she would inform her husband that they were pregnant again.

Sam's daughter Rebecca, or Becky as her mother called her – or Beck as her brothers affectionately called her - was seated between her mother and her husband Alan Treaver. Alan currently had their ten year old twin daughters perched on each of his knees. Their seven year old son Kyle was smiling widely revealing his newly missing tooth while sitting on the grass with his arm crossed proudly around his best friend, Little Jack.

The other chair immediately to Sam's left was taken up by Cassie – who was after all family. The quads grew up calling her Aunt Cassie. All three of Cassie's children were scattered throughout the photo with their spouses and children as well.

Other extended family members gathered around and were positioned throughout the photo. Sam's great nephew Trenton Carter was spending the last of his summer vacation with at PJ's since he and Samuel would be entering the Academy together in just one more week. R'yac and Ka'ryn were present as well as their four children. Daniel and Sarah's son Gerald was present. However, their son Renden and their daughter Nicky was unfortunately off-world today.

Everyone stood proudly and eagerly waited for Michael to tell them, "Say Cheese!" before he ran to his position next to his wife and the camera snapped the photo.

Click. And another memory was preserved for future generations.

"Alright everybody!" PJ hollered, "BBQ's ready so let's eat!"

* * *

Little Jack's birthday party was incredibly fun for all of those who had attended. Since everyone lived so close it was always a chance for an overwhelming family get-together for the O'Neill clan.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for the guest of honor. Sam was looking out the kitchen window when she managed to catch a glimpse of a little brown head peek around the extremely large oak tree in the far back right corner of the large yard. It was clear that this little one did not want to be seen. Sam quietly made her way out of the crowded kitchen, around the swimming pool, and over to the tree. It had been years since she approached anyone so stealthily. As she neared the tree she slowed and identified the youngster.

"Jack?" The inflection was definitely one of uncertainty. Why was the 'birthday boy' sitting here all by himself looking so down trodden?

"Jack?" She inquired again when the little boy merely continued to look downward and attempted to hide something in his hands between his legs.

When Sam still received no answer, she grew indecisive. Clearly something was bothering this boy. But what? So she chose to lower herself oh so gently but not so lady like, given her eighty years, to the warm dry summer grass. She was now facing the little boy and noticed the tears lining his little cheeks. Sam reached out her right hand and attempted to lift his chin up so that he could look at her. But he was resisting and didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

Gently rubbing his tiny cheek with her thumb she asked, "Hey, why don't you tell Grandma what's wrong?"

When he didn't answer her and still kept his eyes downcast, she removed her hand and patted his knee. "What's bothering you Jack?"

How many times had she asked that same question over the years?

"You can talk to me you know?" Her voice was quiet and sweet but easily pierced this boy's heart.

This time the sullen boy was clinching his eyes tightly together trying hard not to cry anymore, but he was failing miserably. He took a couple of ragged breaths before edging out his flustered response. "It's…it's nothing…really…it's just…well…I…I…miss…him." As he finished his labored confession, Little Jack launched himself into his Grandmother's arms.

Sam was caught off guard by the intensity of her grandson's admission and hug, but she quickly regained her senses and drew him to her even more. It was so obvious now. She held him tightly while he cried and she cried silently with him.

After a while his troubled sobs subsided. Sam continued to hold him and rub his back hoping to further soothe him.

"Jack," she whispered into his ear, "it's OK to miss him."

He sat back to look into his grandmother's face and wiped his cheeks on the shoulder sleeves of his shirt. He sniffed a few times and said with the wonder of a child, "Really?"

Reaching out to ruffle his already messed up short brown hair, Sam said, "Yes, Jack, really," and then she leaned her forehead in against his for just a brief second. As she withdrew, she attempted to flash him a smile, but it was hard to do in the midst of so much recent grief.

Jack sensed that something was wrong. "Do you miss him?"

"Everyday Jack…everyday." She spoke sincerely.

Now it was Jack's turn to comfort Sam. He put his sweet little hand with dirt evident under his nails on her aged arm and patted it. "I'm sorry Grandma."

Covering his right hand with her own, she replied simply, "Thank you."

Little Jack was now up on his jean clad grass stained knees and rocked back on the heels to rest on his bare feet. With his hand still on her arm he looked down. "It's just that…well…I wanted him to be here…today." And his little tears threatened to fall again.

"I know Jack. I wish that Grandpa was here today too. But just because he's gone from this world doesn't mean he's gone from our hearts."

Her words caused his head to jerk up. He was instantly hopeful at what his grandmother was saying. She knew she had his full attention so she continued. "Grandpa is always with us in our thoughts, our memories, and our hearts." She stressed slowly.

"But I can't see him." He failed at choking back a sob.

"Oh," her voice took on a hint of cunning, "I don't know about that." She took both of his little hands in hers. "Close your eyes." She gently commanded.

He did so compliantly instantly trusting her.

"Now…think about your Grandpa." She gave him a few seconds as she watched a frown cover his small brow. Shaking his hands, she cajoled, "Don't try so hard. Relax. Imagine Grandpa fishing at the cabin." She waited and saw a small smirk begin to appear on his face.

"What do you see?" She inquired.

"Grandpa's sittin' in his chair on the dock." He began slowly. "He's got his ball cap and sun glasses on, and…he's holding his fishin' rod and…." His voice trailed off and open his eyes wide at her.

"What?!" She was surprised at his expression.

"He's sneakin' a drink of beer from Dad's bottle when he thinks you're not lookin'!" He answered mischieviously as his eyes grew wider with excitement.

Sam was comforted by Little Jack's revelation, but she was also a little upset even though she had always suspected Jack's antics. But she couldn't be mad at her husband.

Not being able to read the expression that was now on his grandmother's face, Jack worriedly asked, "You OK Grandma?"

Gazing lovingly into the chocolate brown eyes that reminded her so much of her beloved, she said, "Yes, darling. I'm fine."

"I shouldn't have told you, huh?"

"No, it's OK…I sort of always suspected that he was sneakin' beer." She smiled sweetly. "So…do you feel better?"

The little boy shifted off his knees and moved to sit beside his grandma with his elbow resting on her thigh. "Yeah…it's just that…well.…"

"It's just what?"

"I still wish he was here to touch and…you know…play with me…He was a lot of fun…." His voice was tinged with regret over the loss of a playmate. "…And we we're…well…we we're…the…same…him and me…." His words spoke volumes beyond his understanding.

Sam hugged her grandson tight to here side. "Yes…yes you are…and not just because you're both named Jack."

He looked up at her wanting more of an explanation.

"You look very much like him, as does your dad and Uncle Jake." She stroked his unruly hair into place. "And you like the same kings of things…."

"Like hockey," he cut her off eagerly before she could provide any examples. "And…and…pizza…and fishing…and dogs…and…and…baseball…and jello…," his voice grew with intensity.

"Yes…yes," she couldn't help but laugh out loud as Jack hurriedly rattled off a list. "You both liked all of those things. But you like helping people just like he did, and you're smart, and you like to study the stars." She wanted to stress the similar personality qualities as well, but she couldn't resist having a little fun with him. "And you both sometimes touch things when you shouldn't and you both can be pretty impatient at times and not to mention fidgety!" She tickled him under his chin as she good naturedly teased him.

The boy looked back down slightly dejected but he knew that his grandma was just telling the truth. Jack had always been compared to his grandpa and he wondered if people would ever do that again. He focused on the object that he had been clutching tightly in his small fist all this time. It was a worn out and tattered blue plastic yo-yo.

Sam had seen the toy earlier but now she noticed how Jack was openly rubbing the yo-yo. "What's that?"

"Grandpa gave it to me."

'Surely that wasn't the same yo-yo that Jack used to keep in his desk drawer at the SGC?' She mused quietly to herself. She hadn't seen that in years.

"I hadn't played with it in a long time. But today I got it out...." He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how to say all that he was feeling. "It…helps."

She understood and thought that she could give voice to some of his emotions and thoughts. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I like to keep things nearby that remind me of him."

The boy seemed surprised. "What do you have?"

Sam smiled, truly smiled for the first time in weeks, and bestowed her million dollar smile on the small boy and said, "You."

"Really?" The innocence in his voice was priceless.

"Yes, really. Everytime I look at you or your brothers and sisters or cousins or uncles. I see your Grandpa. So see just because Grandpa is physically gone. He's still with us in many ways." She was comforting him while at the same time she was comforting herself. "But I know you're sad and it's OK to be sad…sometimes, but I think that Grandpa would much rather us be happy – especially today. So, you play with the yo-yo and look and pictures and remember ALL the fun times you and he had together. OK?"

"OK"

"Now…how about you go into the house and bring me a nice big slice of your birthday cake." And she tapped his nose with her index finger.

"CAKE! I forgot! Grandpa liked cake too!" The little boy jumped up and was already running to the house when he stopped and ran back to Sam. He quickly fell to his knees and gave her a huge hug. "I love you Grandma." He said loudly and then he whispered, "we'll never forget Grandpa…will we Grandma?"

Trying to force back the rush of emotion flooding Sam's heart, she uttered, "No baby,we never will."

Then the boy released her from the hug and quickly turned to run back to the house as he shouted, "I'll bring you a big piece Grandma."

She watched the little barefoot boy rush toward the house. This was one of many moments that she would treasure, and they were all made possible by her loving husband. "Thank you Jack."

* * *

It was now early evening, and although it was summer, the sunsets in late August could manage to cool things off a bit. Sam hugged herself and pulled her light sweater more closely around her chest. She was sitting in the swing/glider on the back porch and watching the amazing change of colors beginning to play across the evening sky.

The party was long over and the family barbeque was winding down. Sam began to reflect over the day. It had been long and draining in some ways, but very rewarding in others. Missing Jack was a given. There was no way she was ever going to get over not having Jack beside her. He had been her strength and companion for so long that she wasn't sure how she was going to survive. After all, this wasn't like those situations years ago when she had been only temporarily separated from him: three months on Edora, one month that moon when he was stuck with Maybourne, his brief incarceration when accused of assassinating Kinsey, or taken hostage by Kanan and tortured by Ba'al, her week on the Prometheus, him frozen for weeks in Antarctica. No. This time her separation was to be permanent. For the rest of her life she would be without Jack. And she was going to need to find someway to survive. Yet, how does a person survive having their heart ripped from their chest? How does a person learn to endure the suffocating pain of loneliness? Oh sure, she had her family which had been and would continue to be a source of blessing and comfort to her. But how does she stop herself from automatically calling out his name when she enters the living room because she wants to share something interesting with him that she just read? Or how does she no longer routinely begin fixing breakfast for two? And, how can she make herself not wish for him to be sitting next to her on the sofa watching a movie so that she can steal his popcorn and entwine her fingers with his? When will she realize that the reason he hasn't come to bed yet isn't because he's out on the patio star gazing? How will she endure the cold lonely nights in a bed that once held the warm body of a lover and friend for so many years?

Jack's passing, even at ninety-three years of age, was still a shock to Sam. She had never wanted to imagine losing him. After years of fighting and struggling to 'bring him back,' and keep him safe, and watch his back, once they had finally been able to get together – officially, she never allowed herself to dwell on what her life would be like without Jack because after all, her life was Jack.

She imagined now what it might have been like if she and Jack had taken the Asguard up on their offer to allow themselves to be cloned?

So deep in her thoughts, she failed to hear footsteps approach.

"Mom." Jake said quietly to get her attention so as not to startle her.

However, she was slightly startled anyway but quickly recovered and patted her hand on the swing in order to tell him to come and sit beside her.

Jake crossed in front of her and placed the small lap blanket over his mother's legs before sitting down and putting his strong arm around her shoulder.

"Come 'ere."

She went easily and was enfolded in a nice warm embrace. "You know your Dad used to say that a lot."

"I know." He replied with a smirk. Jake spent his entire life watching his parent's interactions and now cherished how wonderfully loving and outwardly intimate they were with one another. He always took comfort in knowing how completely in love his parents were with each other. "I've watched the two of you together for a long time, remember?"

She smiled. And they sat there in silence for a moment while the colors of the sky blended together in oranges and purples and blues.

"I never felt as warm or as safe as when your father would hug me. He was always so willing to give of himself to me." Her words stumbled out. "It's so hard Jake."

"I know Mom…I know." He whispered and pulled her just that little bit closer. Jake knew well the pain and loneliness that his mother was experiencing. It was only four years ago that his world had been torn apart with the unexpected death of his wife Sophia and two small sons: Curtis and Carter.

Jake O'Neill had sometimes thought that his pain and sorrow were lessening over the years, but he knew that the pain would always be there much like a jagged ugly scar, except instead of it being on his arm it was across his heart. Jake had learned of the stories of his father from Uncle Daniel about how his dad had retreated into a world of guilt and suffering after his half-brother Charlie had died. Jake was so thankful to have still had Gracie. She had saved him from that dark place that his dad had resided for so long. Being so much like his father, Jake was sure that he would have ended up much like Jack had it not been for needing to take care of his little daughter.

However, even though Gracie was her father's joy, his pain was still ever present.

Sam knew how much her son had hurt and was still hurting from his loss.

"How do you do it Jake?" The mother was seeking out her son's knowledge.

"I have no idea, Mom. Just one day at a time I guess."

She turned to look at Jake. Holding her son's face between her aged hands, she saw a face so familiar to her in so many ways. "You're so much like him."

Jake was the spitting image of his father that day in the briefing room when Sam had met Jack years before. "You take after him in so many ways. Of all of my handsome sons, you favor him most."

He gave her a cocky grin and stated, "Yep, I'm one sexy man!"

Sam immediately let out a laugh and playfully swatted his arm then kissed his cheek.

"I see you have your Dad's humble confidence." She chided.

"Well, someone had to inherit his keen sense of humor."

Sam turned slightly serious. "And his sense of honor, and duty, and compassion, and…"

"Ya think?" He said knowing it would make his mom smile.

"Absolutely, all of my children took after their father in one way or another – some traits overlapping of course – with some being positive…," Sam crinkled up her nose a little, "…and some negative."

"I always thought PJ was most like Dad."

"Well, he does have your Dad's quick decision to act. Heaven knows that man can't sit still – fidgeting constantly. But, PJ also has that deep sense of loyalty like Jack."

"Yeah. What about Michael?"

"Well, while Michael, like all of you, has some physical features resembling Jack, I think he more than anyone chose to single handedly preserve Jack's obstinate and argumentative side. But Michael is smart like his father and very…cunning and unfortunately has his unyielding nature to not forgive very easily."

"That's soooo true." He paused for a moment. "I'm glad they worked things out years ago."

"Me too."

There had been years when neither PJ or Michael could stand to be in the same room with each other. Michael had felt so betrayed. As children they would often squabble and argue, but they had always come to terms in the end. However, it had taken years for the two of them to resolve their feelings. In the end there really wasn't anything Michael could do but accept the truth and move on, no matter how pain it might have initially been. Fortunately, the last eight years had finally become enjoyable, rather than merely bearable, for the O'Neill family.

"So, what about Beck?" Jake returned to their former topic of discussion. "How's she like Dad?" He stated as if to try and dissuaded her. "After all Mom, she's Samantha Carter Jr. your carbon copy."

Sam giggled at that as she briefly remembered how Jack lovingly used to call Becky "Junior" for so many years. "Granted, she does take after me in a lot of ways." Becky had followed in her mother's academic footsteps – only. Becky never really gave any serious thought to ever joining the military. "But she's also smart like Jack AND," she stressed, "she, like you, can instantly seem to intuitively sense a person's true character. But she has your Dad's playfulness, creative side, and love of family – you know how much she likes to have everyone over and entertain." Becky insisted on the family getting together as often as possible even if it always seemed to be at PJ and Laura's house. But Becky would be the hostess. "And of all of you, who would have thought that she would have loved fishing so much?!"

The both laughed together at that.

"Well you know, Mom, she says it's the art of fishing and not the fish that counts."

"Yeah, but she tried to tell me once that you actually use Physics to fish."

They continued to chuckle for a few seconds more before growing silent again.

"How are you really doing Jake?" Sam asked concerned about her son's well-being.

"Oh you know…good days and bad."

"Tell me Jake." She asked sweetly.

"Mom…there's nothing to tell." You could hear the emotional strain in his voice even as he tried to hide it.

Sam knew that this was another trait that Jake shared with his father. Jake was too tight lipped for his own good some times. As a child Jake used to eagerly talk and share with his mother, but as a man he had grown up to see so much pain and heartache. He learned quickly from his father how NOT to talk of things as if hiding them away would ease the hurt.

"OK," she thought she'd try another angle, "how's work? What's new at the SGC?"

Jake astonished Sam with a loud, "Hhhumph! Work?!" And now Jake was off and talking. "Work is well…constantly surprising me!"

Sam was intrigued. "Oh? Like what?" Even though she herself had once commanded the base for a short time like her husband. She had lost her privileges to the secret base years ago. Oh sure, there was the rare moment when she was allowed on base or was allowed to know what was currently occurring within the depths of the Mountain, but it had even been years since she worked as a part-time civilian scientist.

Jake hesitated for a moment. "Well…it's…just constantly…changing." He sounded so distracted and frustrated.

"Well, that is the nature of life."

"Yeah, but…well…you know that I've been leading SG1 for a few months now…since my promotion," his voice halted waiting for his mother's response.

"Yes."

"And, I thought that we were doing fine. I mean we have R'yac and Charlie.…"

Sam cut him off, "Charlie?"

"Yeah, you know," he grew softer so that only she could hear him, "Reetou Charlie?"

"Oh yes of course. How's that working out?"

"He's great and his," he made quotation marks in the air, "little 'partner' knows everything about everything – much like Uncle Danny did."

"I can imagine." Sam smiled.

"Well, for some STUPID reason, General Taylor decided that we needed a fourth member." He was exasperated.

"Really?"

"Yes REALLY! But that's not too unreasonable I guess, although I hate learning to work with and trust someone knew."

"I know what you mean."

Jake continued on as if so distracted that he hadn't even heard his mother's empathetic statement. "So, he decides to saddle me with a green junior officer! Of course, I was a little ticked at first since it was a first leuie. But I thought, 'Hey we all started out young and needed to learn right?'" His voice held all of the same inflections as his father's.

Jake's rant continued, "Plus, Taylor wanted a more scientific savy tecno geek on the team. A double whammy. Young AND inexperienced but probably WAY smarter than me!"

Sam tried to suppress the slight giggle that was threatening to escape when she heard the familiar words come from her son's mouth.

"But that wasn't the WORST of it!" He rushed on. "Oh NO! Lieutenant Bob Conner isn't a Bob at all...well…not really." He scrubbed his free hand over his face in frustration. "It's short for Roberta!"

Sam was pleasantly surprised.

"I mean come on…she's a…SHE for cryin' out loud!"

"Jonathan Jacob O'Neill," his mother scolded, "are you telling me that you're sexist towards a person under your command?" She tried to force her face into a scowl, but without much success.

"What?!" Jake was taken back by his mother's heated comment. He looked at her. "What? No, no ma'am…I mean…I…like this woman…I mean a like women…or rather I mean I like women under me…no wait…I mean…this woman is not like…What I mean is…aw HECK! Mom!" Jake was clearly getting flustered and the little blush that was creeping his way up his face was quite endearing. "I've worked with women before and besides MY mother's the great Samantha Carter-O'Neill for cryin' out loud known throughout the universe for her intelligence and ability to kick butt." By now Jake had risen from the porch swing and was waving his arms and hands in the air, clearly about to have a full blown tantrum as he paced back and forth in front of his mother spouting various incoherent rants about this new young female Lieutenant.

Sam waited until there seemed to be a bit of a pause in his one-sided conversation. "So?"

Jake glanced briefly at his mom, "So?"

"So, what's the problem then?"

He stopped pacing and scrunched his brow in a deep frown that can only be achieved through thinking too hard.

"Well…," he began slowly, "I'm not exactly saying there is a problem." Now he was rocking slightly back and forth on the balls of his feet while his hands were shoved deep in his front pants pockets.

Sam just waited…and waited…giving him the patented O'Neill eyebrow raise.

The moment kicked in and Jake let loose rambling again while Sam would jump in periodically with unexpected questions and comments.

"The problem IS she…Conner…misrepresented herself. After all, what kind of name is BOB for a woman? AND! You should have seen her…"

"Is she pretty?"

"What?" He stopped briefly.

"Is she pretty?" She stressed.

"Pretty?" He pondered while he thought how she was really more like drop dead gorgeous. Shaking his head he tried not to let his face betray his thoughts. "Yeah…I guess she's alright." He tried to quickly turn the direction of conversation. "But her attitude…"

"Is it bad?" Sam cut him off guard again.

"Huh?" He kept wondering why his mom was interrupting him.

"Her attitude, is it bad?"

"Oh…yeah…bad…it's almost insubordinate! And Conner thought she was soooooo clever – thought she knew so much! Well, Conner doesn't know who she's up against. I'll just have to…."

"I see." Sam muttered quietly while her oldest son continued on his tirade. And she did see. She saw something come alive in Jake that had been dead for several years. As he talked about this new woman, it was clear that "Conner" had definitely made a lasting impression on her son. But Sam was a little amazed at how similar the encounter sounded to her own. Sam would never forget walking into that briefing room and challenging her commanding officer to an arm wrestle. Silently watching her son, she had a gleam in her eye wondering if there just might be something to this new woman.

Jake had finally retaken his seat next to his mother to continue describing this potential 'weight around his neck' all the while inadvertently dropping the ever so subtle and not too common comment about her abilities – subtle compliments hidden under detached appreciation.

Sam was satisfied to listen to her son. This morning she had begun the day in her father, Jacob's, arms and as the sun was setting she was content to be in her son, Jake's, arms. Neither set of arms were the ones that she longed for the most, but she would learn to make do.

Samantha Carter's life had taken many twists and turns along her life's journey – not the least which began with her mother's death – but she had never more realized than right now that even in the midst of losing her soul mate she had indeed had a great life.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this was something that came to me while visiting with my family over the Christmas holiday. As we all age, we must come to terms with how with deal with all the changes that life brings our way. Call me sentimental, but I just really liked my own story, "I Love My Life," and wanted to project them into the future a little. Actually, the idea for this sequel first came to me when seeing that Ronald Reagan died this past year at 93. So, I got to thinking what might have happened had Jack O'Neill lived until 93. This is just the way that life could have happened. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I found myself crying several times – I'm just so sappy. I just love all things Sam and Jack. So, I'm working on some other "Life" related stories using these characters – sort of disjointed sequels and prequels. Let me know if you're interested in them or not. Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff.

**O'Neill Family Tree**

Jack and Sam marry and have four children (quadruplets) sixteen grandchildren and one great-grandchild. The quads are now 40 years old.

1 – Jonathan Jacob "Jake" O'Neill – at 26 he marries Sophia Botannelli 23

They have three children…

A – Curtis Anthony (would have been 12)

B – Carter Francesco (would have been 10)

C – Grace Maria – age 4

NOTE – Sophia and the boys were killed in an auto accident four years ago. Also, Jake attended the USAF Academy and majored in Aerospace Engineering. He also received his Masters degree. He, unbeknownst to his parents also became involved in Special Ops.

2 – Michael Charles O'Neill – at 20 he married Naomi Friedelman 19 – then divorced two years later just before Carla was born

They had one daughter

A – Carla Anne – age 19 (raised by PJ and Laura)

NOTE – Michael at age 33 then married Dr. Ming Chen Lee who was 35

They have three children

A – Jacquelyn "Jackie" Quay Lin – age 6

B – Daniel George – age 3

C – Quinton T – age 1

NOTE – Michael followed in Uncle Daniel's footsteps. He graduated at 16 and began pursuing his university studies. Michael has multiple PhDs and speaks many Earth languages as well as Ancient Egyptian,Goa'uld, Unas, Ancient, and Asguard.

3 – Rebecca Janet O'Neill – at 26 married Alan Treaver 30

They had three children

Twins

A – Emily Renee – age 10

B – Dorothy "Dot" Madeline – age 10

C – Kyle Robert – age 7 (he is best friends with Little Jack)

NOTE – Becky followed her mother and received her PhD in Astrophysics.

4 – Patrick Jack "PJ" O'Neill – at 18 married Laura Jackson 17 daughter of Daniel and Sarah (Gardner) Jackson.

They had six children

A – Elizabeth "Lizzie" Mildred– age 22 and is married to Wyatt Morgan age 27

They have one son

a – Charles Carter Morgan

B – Samuel Richard "Sam" – age 18 attending USAF Academy in the fall

C – Jackson Gardner "JUGO" – age 15

D – Hannah Michelle – age 12

E – Dylan Timothy - (died at two months old)

F – Patrick Jack Junior "Little Jack" – age 8 today!

NOTE – They got pregnant when PJ was a senior in high school at 18 and Laura was a junior at 17. PJ enlisted in the USAF to provide for his new family. PJ is currently a Master Sergeant in the Air Force and will soon promote to Senior Master Sergeant. Laura is working on finishing her nursing degree (RN).

Cassandra "Cassie" Fraiser's family tree

At age 23 she marries Nigel Wyndham age 23 – who was a fellow medical student but after four years it doesn't last because of pressures of medical school and such. She had dated him and lived with him for two years prior to graduation with her Bachelor degree. At age 27 she finishes her residency and starts fulltime at the SGC.

At age 30 she marries Major Gregg Barrett age 35

They have three children

A – Alexander Fraiser Barrett – age 30 – married to Tracy age 28

They have two children

1 – Jonathon "Johnny" Nelson – age 4

2 – Travis Wilson – age 2

B - Janet Samantha Barrett – age 28 – married but in the process of divorcing

Randy Wendell age 32

They have one child

1 – Melissa Jo – age 3

C – George Albert Barret – age 25 – not married currently but is a Captain in the Air Force

Daniel Jackson and Sarah Gardner married

The had two daughters

A – Laura Francis age 39 and married to PJ O'Neill

B – Nicolette "Nicky" Fraiser age 37 – not married currently but is a Major in the USAF

They also adopted two brothers off world when they were 10 and 6

C – Renden - age 35married to Shawna (from his home world) age 30 and they live off world

They have two children

a – Daniel Jack – age 7 (loves to spend his summers at Uncle PJ's with

Little Jack and Kyle)

b – Natalia "Nat" Cassandra – age 4

D – Gerald – age 31 not married but engaged to a Captain Leslie Wilson age 27 in the USAF.

Teal'C and Ishta never had children together but they were proud of their children and grandchildren. Ishta had taken Ka'ryn in at birth and oversaw her growth much as her own daughter. R'yac and Ka'ryn married and had three sons and one daughter. Jaffa live much longer than Earthlings and up until their twenties and thirties, they identify with age much like humans in appearance. None of their children has ever been implanted with a Prim'tah or had a tattoo applied to their forehead. The Asguard intervened and genetically altered the need for a pouch/symbiote or Tretonin. These children like many other children are a new breed of Jaffa – born free to live and die free.

Teal'C – age 26 named in honor of his Grandfather currently assigned with Major Nicky Jackson. Teal'C is single but has had feelings for Janet Barrett for a long time.

Bra'tac – age 20 named for the great master

Ne'ak – age 15 and best friends with "JUGO" O'Neill

Gre'wyn – age 12 and best friends with Hannah O'Neill


End file.
